<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets in Life: Mornings and Routines by haatorii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683348">Snippets in Life: Mornings and Routines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii'>haatorii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorgeous [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, History Student Nico di Angelo, M/M, Medical Student Will Solace, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico does something for Will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorgeous [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snippets in Life: Mornings and Routines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet just like our dear ol' Neeks.</p><p>This verse is not dead yet and I will continue posting snippets for as long as I can lol</p><p> </p><p>This fic is not beta'd (just like my other fics) so I claim all the mistakes and grammar inconsistencies. If you noticed any grammatically incorrect sentences, please don't hesitate to inform me so I could correct it and prevent further embarrassment for myself. Thank you very much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days before the finals, Nico went and stayed with Will. He didn’t say why, he just did, and Will knew him well enough not to ask. Will never asks why every time he does something and he’s thankful for it. If Will starts to demand an explanation he would rather they break up than ‘fess up.</p><p>Nico missed him and wanted to spend more time with him, that’s it. That’s the only reason. Not that Will is neglectful of him but his boyfriend is a medical student, in a scholarship, so he has to study all the time. It’s not even an exaggeration, he really has to study all the time (not every waking hour though that would be overkill). It’s sappy and very not on brand with him so he never tells Will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At 6 in the morning, Nico was woken up by a gentle mumbling from across the room. It was Will studying, of course. He likes to study while his mind is still fresh, or something like that. Nico smiled to himself as he watched Will’s naked back muscles shift as he moved. Ten more minutes of observing and he got off the bed to be of use.</p><p>He cooked the bacon and eggs he brought the day before for this specific reason. Oftentimes Will forgets to eat while studying so Nico made it his lifelong mission to feed Will every time the exam season comes. As for his studies, his exams are way lighter than Will and not to toot his own horn but he’s kind of a genius so he finds his exams quite easy.</p><p>“Will, breakfast is ready,” he called out.</p><p>“In a minute, Neeks.”</p><p>Nico smiled and refilled his cup of coffee.</p><p>Sure enough, 5 minutes later Nico heard Will rose from his seat and went out of his (their) room. Nico placed the fresh cup of coffee in front of Will and sat down. Will sipped his warm drink and they ate silently. Neither of them talk much in the mornings. After eating, Will washed the dirty dishes while Nico wiped the table and the counters.</p><p>Will kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Neeks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Will kissed his nose for the last time before going back to their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think!</p><p> </p><p>I'm doing my first multi-chap solangelo fic. The first chapter has already been uploaded. Y'all can check that out if you like. I'm going to post the next chapter in a few days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>